


Sharing A Campfire

by talesofgirls19



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofgirls19/pseuds/talesofgirls19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spirit always worried her, waiting for him to cause harm, that was his purpose. Till she finds out he just wants to help.</p>
<p>Another one from the Dragon Age Prompt Generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Campfire

The two watched the figures enter their tent, fire causing shadows to dance on the canvas. Sera’s laugh striking a crisp contrast to the quite of the night. Adaar’s chuckle was far tamer, clearly it was because she had made Sera happy. After a few more shrieks of joy, the silence returned like a heavy blanket. Vivienne raised her hands to warm them buy the fire, her companion’s eyes racing around the site, taking in the scouts and agents keeping watch.  


“She reaches for it, watches the sunlight dance between her fingers, but won’t take hold of it. Too afraid to see it disappear, even for a second, too afraid to lose it.” She watched the spirits eyes switch between more people, trying to figure out which one he was talking about now. “Flour around them like a smokescreen, the air scented by sugar, so sweet she can almost taste it. Warmth from the stove covers her body like she wishes the other’s body would, wrapped around her, she’s safe.”  


Her eyes moved to the tent that the Inquisitor had walked into, the smile she had lit Sera’s face was mirrored on her own. “She seems happy, at least happier then she has in a long time. Do you not agree, Spirit?”  


“She is happy, yes. A chill breeze grazing her shoulders, but she is kept warm by the company, the voice spreading fire through her veins, ‘is this what magic feels like?’” The boy leaned over to grab one of the cookies that Sera brought along for snacks. “She hates raisins, so they make them without, changing something set in stone and she doesn’t know why. Why does she feel this way? Why is she changing even though no one asks it of her? ‘Oh sod it this is friggin’ weird.’”  


No matter how she tried to ignore it, the spirit was fascinating. “Cole, how often do you watch over them?”  


“Constantly. I watch for the shadows they are scared of.” Cole shifted, moving to tuck his legs under him. “Breaths pulled out by force, magic creeping into bones, needs it to spread, the heart, make it like it used to be. Stomach fluttering like the wings of the birds that brought sweet words, fingers ghosting over bronzed skin, words whispered with such intent they felt a tattoo piercing her skin, her heart. Holding each other at galas, two friends giggling about their same love, the same fluttering that they shared, till… till they didn’t.” She was taken back by how clear the boy’s eyes were when they met hers. “Feeling the fluttering turn in to winds, tearing her from the inside, this shouldn’t be happening, why is it him? Hope, equations swirl about her, a heart to save a heart, have to save him, need him.”  


Tears built quickly in her eyes. “Yes, and now he is gone. And I have accepted it.”  


“She is worried for you. You are dear to her.” He is fiddling with a chunk of wood and a carving knife. She figures he has been spending time in the rafters by Blackwall, watching him work, figuring out how to without asking directly.  


She picks up the water skin and takes a swallow “So you watch all of use then, not just the Inquisitor?”  


“She can’t watch over all of you all the time, she needs help, and I can help, I like to help.” He hand her his little wood carving, it crude but she knows exactly what is, and warmth fills her from head to toe. He stands up and heads to his tent, leaving her alone at the campfire, twisting the copy of her beloved’s mask in her hands, feeling the groves in it with shaking figure tips and she realizes that no matter what he may be, he really does help.


End file.
